


To Heaven and Earth (A Destiel Fanfiction)

by PoptartsAreTheBest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Destiel+Cockles AU-Fest 2015, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoptartsAreTheBest/pseuds/PoptartsAreTheBest
Summary: It's really complicated but basically Cas ends up falling into the Winchester's part of heaven and Dean and Cas go on some sort of honeymoon and it'll be really cute I promise (the first chapter is just kinda backstory and stuff of the brothers.) Lol it'll be good I promise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Heaven is Hell Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it, this is just the opening chapter. There will be plenty of references, but mostly this is about Destiel fufillment and a good epilogue. Evil Jack might come in later, I haven't figured it out yet.

Part 1- The Beginning:  
It was just another day. Another beautiful day in the heaven they so deserved. Sam and Dean drove down the road, in their heaven. They had just killed a wendigo. “Hey Sammy, did you bring the beer?” asked Dean. Sam was notorious for forgetting.  
“Obviously. How could I ever forget with you nagging at me all the time?”  
“Bitch.”  
“Jerk.” Sam smiled. “Hey, it’s crazy I’ve only been here a month, isn’t it?”  
“Pretty freakin’ awesome though, man. And don’t worry, Eileen will be here before you know it. Hope you won’t ditch me.”  
“Hell no.”  
Dean laughed. It was weirdly a bit of a relief that Sam wouldn’t run off with Eileen. But he deserved a place with her, to live. Like their parents did.  
“If you want to go live with her, I get it man.”  
“Maybe. Even so, I’ll still come hunting with you.”  
“It’s strange that there’s monsters even here. Just pesky things that get out of purgatory. Not really a problem for the guys that defeated God.”  
“Yeah,” said Sam. He wanted to ask about Jack and Cas. Sam knew very little- apparently Jack had only contacted Dean directly once, through some kind of dream. All the Winchesters knew at the point in time was that Cas helped Jack rebuild heaven, and then they were traveling the cosmos together. Cas had been pulled out of the empty, brought back to life by Jack. Sam still wondered, however, why Cas never came to see or talk to Dean. They obviously had feelings for each other, and Cas confessed some sort of feelings to Dean before dying. Sam, poor Sam, was never told all of the details. Dean was far too guarded and heartbroken over Cas’ death, while he may have acted like it was no big deal, Dean missed Cas and regretted the sacrifice. Dean regretted Cas wasting his life on him, who died days later. He regretted all of the things he had wanted to say to Cas, but hadn’t. Sam, because he could see the pain on the surface of his brother’s face, finally said something.  
“Hey, you said you hadn’t talked to Cas since you got here?” Sam asked, treading as lightly as possible.  
Dean sighed. “Yeah, why?”  
“I mean dude, something obviously happened before he died. But you didn’t talk to me because you were hurt or because of Chuck or Jack being weak or-”  
“Stop it, Sam.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Talking.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t want to talk about Cas, man.”  
“Why?”  
“Shut up.”  
“It’s not fair that you hide all of this from me, Dean! I thought you had finally learned that you can’t just keep all of that stuff bottled up, you can’t guard-”  
“It hurts too damn much, Sammy.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t talk about Cas. I just can’t. He died for me and then I got impaled in a friggin’ vampire hunt. His sacrifice meant Chuck’s death, but he wanted a better life for me. He-”  
Sam was curious as hell now. Dean was not ok on a lot of levels. Then again, when were either of the Winchester brothers?  
A tear rolled down Dean’s face. He hesitated. “He told me he loved me, Sam. And I loved him too. I just was too much of an idiot to admit it.”  
“Oh.” Sam knew, but he wasn’t expecting Dean to say it outright. Maybe over 40 years of peace, even though it may have not felt like that long, was enough time for Dean to figure things out. Regardless, Sam was somewhat happy. “I’m sorry it went like that. But you can’t jus-just give up.”  
“I pray all the time, Sam. Now stop talking.”  
“Dean, I-”  
“Stop.”  
The brothers rode on in silence, the sound of the Impala’s motor the only thing audible for the next 10 miles, as they sped toward Bobby’s.

(next chapter coming soon- "What The Hell Happened Here")


	2. What The Hell Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something falls in Bobby's backyard and Sam, Dean, Kaia, Claire, Bobby, and Jody are all very curious as to what is going on. While trying to find the fast and possibly dangerous creature, the Impala is stolen. But a familiar face brings it back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick note before you begin reading- 1) Sam and Dean as well as the other hunters sometimes fight off monsters from Purgatory that get into heaven. 2) Not everyone looks the same way as they did when they died, so Claire and Kaia died in their 50s but look like they are in their 20s, but Jody, Bobby, and the boys look relatively the same. 3) Jack gave the angels their wings back and Castiel, for unknown reasons, has not contacted Sam or Dean.

Part 2- What the Hell Happened Here?

The Impala stopped in front of Bobby’s house. Sam practically jumped out of the car, eager to get away from a still angry Dean. Bobby sat on the porch, a book of lore propped up on his lap and a flip phone in his hand. “-yeah and ya kill it with a silver blade, chop the head clean off. Yeah, you too Claire. Yeah.” Bobby looked up at the boys approaching him. “Stay safe, kid.”  
“Hey Bobby,” said Sam, grateful to get away.   
“Hey Sam, how was the hunt?”  
“Fine. No problem,” said Dean, obviously still irritated. He strolled into the house, gun in hand.   
“Who ruined his mood?”  
“Me.”  
“How?”  
“I asked about Cas.”  
Bobby frowned. “You idjit! You really think he wants to talk about the angel who went to the goddamn empty for him? Who for some reason still isn’t here after 40 years?”  
Sam looked down, regretfully. “I just asked, Bobby.” Sam got quiet, reverent. “Did you know that he loved him?”  
“Damn right he did. Cas is a good one.”  
“Then why didn’t he come for Dean? Like, what the hell is happening? It’s been more than 40 years, Cas would have come to see Dean eventually after Jack brought him back and-”

“SON OF A BITCH!” a yell came from inside, startling Sam and Bobby. Sam ran in and saw Dean sitting on the floor, horrified. There was a pie, on the floor, being eaten by Miracle and Dean tried to pull it away from him. “NO! Miracle no…” but the pie had already been finished off. Great, another thing that would worsen Dean’s mood.  
“Damn dog.”  
“Calm down, Dean. It’s just pie.”  
Dean glared at Sam. “Next thing you’re going to do is tell me that cake is the same thing.”  
“Dean, it was one time-”  
Bobby stood in the doorway, onlooking the idjits in front of him. “Hey boys. If you could calm down about the damn pie, maybe we could-”

The group paused as a loud BOOM came from outside. The men looked at each other as Miracle ran outside, shoving the door open as he went. Sam sighed. First the clash over Cas, then the pie, and now another thing? Dean was going to snap if anything else happened. However, it’s not like it could get any worse.

He was wrong. It could get worse.

Dean walked outside after Miracle, who was sniffing a large hole in the ground. The ground was steaming and a crater, around 10 feet across, a ragged circle. Dust and debris were everywhere.  
Dean walked up to the crater, gun in hand. Standing a few feet away, Dean held his gun in hand and called out, “If anything’s there, come on out!”  
Sam and Bobby stood back as Dean cautiously stepped right near the edge of the crater. Nothing was there.  
“That’s weird. Hey Sammy, come here!”  
“Yeah?” Sam walked over to Dean, gun in hand.  
“What could have made a dent like that? I’ve never heard of something crash-landing into heaven before.”  
Sam frowned. There had obviously been monsters that got out of Purgatory, but they were nothing serious. To be honest, Jack probably let them out just to entertain the Winchesters. But something crash landing and leaving a massive crater? Unheard of. The new heaven was like a small world, where things auto-generated back into existence and people could wish for whatever they liked.   
“Whatever crashed must’ve moved away fast,” said Dean, walking back toward Bobby, who was puzzled.  
“You boys better go out and look around. It couldn’t have gotten far.”  
“But what about-” Dean stopped. “What if it had wings? Didn’t Jack fix all of the angel’s wings?”  
“Yeah, but don’t get all excited, whatever this is probably wants to kill us all. Jack or Cas would have simply-”  
Dean glared at Bobby and he stopped talking. It still was, evidently, a sensitive subject.  
“I’ll put out an APB to the other hunters to look out for something big and bad.”  
“Call everybody, Bobby. Tell ‘em to be on high alert.” Dean was amped up now. “Let’s go, Sammy.”

The boys sped down the road in the Impala when they came across a gas station. While it might seem strange, everyone had to eat in heaven. There were stores scattered across the area, and the Impala was almost out of gas.   
“Sam, I’m going to go get pie. Do you want anything?”  
“I’ll go with you. Bobby said he needed beer and stuff for his house. It’s the least we can do, with how much he’s been working.”  
“But what about the car?”  
“It’s heaven, Dean. Plus, no one in their right mind would mess with you and the Impala.”  
“Damn right they wouldn’t,” said Dean, as Sam chuckled.   
After twenty minutes of debate over what kind of pie was the best, and the apple had been settled on, Sam and Dean went back out and saw an empty gas nozzle dangling from the meter. The Impala was gone.  
“What the hell?”  
“THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LISTEN TO PEOPLE DAMMIT!” yelled Dean, shaking his fists.  
“Whatever stole the car is probably the thing that crash landed at Bobby’s.”  
“A thing that can probably fly or move really fast needing a car? Give me a break. We’re definitely killing whatever it is now.”

The boys walked the ten or so miles back to Bobby’s, Dean grumbling all the way.  
“Damn it...going to kill...lots of torture....I mean, come on…”  
When the two finally got back to Bobby’s, he was on the phone yet again. Jody Mills stood in the doorway, accompanied by Claire and Kaia Novak. They had gotten married and died around thirty-five years later.  
“Hey guys, long time no see,” said Claire, with a smug look on her face. “What are we killing?”  
Jody grabbed her shoulder. “Let’s not do anything crazy.”  
“I’m 55, Jody. Or at least I died at 55. I’m not 20 anymore.”  
“You don’t look 55, kid. And neither does Kaia.”  
Kaia laughed. Life was so much better these days, she didn’t even dreamwalk anymore.  
Sam and Dean hugged the girls as Bobby grabbed the bags from the store, putting a small cell phone in his pocket. “Where’s the Impala? Or do you boys just like walking all of a sudden?”  
“Somebody stole my car. Somebody’s going to die today,” said Dean.  
“Oh yikes- do you think it’s whatever fell here? Did you see it?”  
“No, whatever it was was fast. The dust was still settling, and it was gone,” said Sam, his brow creasing.  
“This thing must be pretty fast. Sounds like the stuff I used to see in the bad place,” said Kaia.  
“I mean, the lore is all over the place. This could be some kinda killer bird,” remarked Bobby.  
“IS EVERYONE GOING TO IGNORE THAT THE IMPALA IS GONE?” yelled Dean.  
Everyone turned to look at Dean.  
“Dean’s right, we need to get the car back before we figure out what made the crater,” said Kaia.

Just then the Impala came toward the house, and everyone pulled out their guns. Dean walked toward the car as it stopped. “Get out of the car with your mitts up!”  
It stopped about ten yards away from the group, someone got out of the car, covered in dust, banged up, but alive.

“Cas?”


	3. You're My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some more background and such. I'll try to update more often, sorry! This is really short because I wrote it at 2am. But Cas is back in town (get it?) and things are about to get crazy, because Jack has changed a lot. Turns out he may not be our favorite little angel anymore. And does Cas still love Dean? Let's find out.

Part 3- “You’re My Angel”

“Cas?” asked Dean, in utter shock.  
Castiel stood in front of the Impala, covered in dust, with blood soaking through the front of his shirt. But he smiled at Dean, who threw his shotgun to the ground and wrapped Cas up in his arms. They stood like that for a few moments, tightly clutching to each other. 

“Where the hell have you been, man?” asked Dean.  
Cas smiled, but it was a smile of pain. “It’s a long story, Dean.”  
Dean looked at the blood covering both of their abdomens.   
“We need to get you two inside,” said Jody, pulling Dean away. “Right now.”

Dean sat there, covered in Castiel’s blood. Jody was stitching up the large cut on his chest, and everyone else was sitting, waiting to hear what had happened.

“Cas? Can you tell us what the hell happened to you?”  
“It was actually quite simple. Jack threw me down from heaven.” the group gasped in shock and Sam stepped forward.   
“Why? I mean it’s Jack. This makes no sense.”  
“Let him talk, Sam,” said Claire. “They probably had a fight.”  
“Claire’s right,” said Cas. “We did...have a fight. I suggested that I would come to see you, and he pushed me. Made me fall, right into your heaven. He didn’t want me to come here. Jack- he-”  
Cas stopped and looked at the floor. “Jack grew paranoid. Amara separated from him a few months ago, and he hadn’t been the same.”  
“Why didn’t you call us?” interjected Dean. “We could have helped, calmed him down, given the power to someone else.”  
“It’s not that simple. Very few can hold this kind of divine power, and Amara has refused to take it.”  
“She’s the darkness though, right?” said Sam. “She can’t take on Chuck’s power, because it’s her opposite. Amara only existed to balance out Chuck, so she can’t absorb his power herself.”  
“Nevertheless, Jack got paranoid,” Cas continued. “He began plotting to destroy Amara forever. To not let her live in order to keep himself as powerful as possible. And he wouldn’t let me see you. For a while we were busy, but around the time Amara left, the universe was in a state of balance that it never has been before. I tried to contact you, but Jack stopped me. Then we fought and he threw me here, I assume out of spite.”  
“Do we have to kill him?”  
Everyone turned to look at Claire.  
“He obviously isn’t cool with being God anymore, so it’s a possibility that we might have to get rid of him.”  
Before Dean, Sam and Cas could scream, Bobby spoke up. “Don’t be an idjit, Claire. We’ll figure out how to talk to Jack.I’m sure he just got angry and made a mistake.”  
“Kids are difficult. I should know,” said Jody, with a smirk and a glance at Claire and Kaia. “Let’s go get the Impala into the lot before it rains.”

Cas and Dean sat alone in the spare bedroom that was currently being used as a sort of makeshift mini-hospital. Neither knew what to say.  
“How’re you healing up, man?”  
“Not well. I’m too weak to heal myself, and the nearest angels aren’t saying anything on angel radio. They seem to all be busy with their new wings.”  
“I’m sorry Cas, about the way you died, about everything-”  
“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault that I made a deal with the empty. I did it for you, for Sam, for Jack. It needed to happen for Chuck’s book to be completed.”  
“It wasn’t fair to you. Cas, I wasn’t fair to you.”  
“Some things went unsaid. It’s alright, we didn’t have much time before the empty took me.”  
“I love you.”  
Cas sat up in his bed and stared at Dean, shocked at the sudden declaration.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
